No nos recuerdo (One Short)
by ghmarta
Summary: Elena creía saberlo todo sobre sí misma pero, durante un viaje a Nueva York, se encuentra con alguien de su pasado que creyó desaparecido y que le mostrará cuán equivocada estaba. Delena


_**A Man's real possession is his memory.**_

_**In nothing else is he rich,**_

_**In nothing else is he poor**_

_**By: **__**Alexander Smith**_

* * *

**OneShort**

**Delena**

**Sinopsis: Elena creía saberlo todo sobre sí misma pero, durante un viaje a Nueva York, se encuentra con alguien de su pasado que creyó desaparecido y que le mostrará cuán equivocada estaba.**

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de L. J. Smith y The CW.**

* * *

**0000**

Damon Salvatore siempre fue el chico más popular y guapo de Mystic Falls. Todas las chicas del instituto se derretían por él, mientras los chicos le envidiaban y soñaban con ser él. Elena reconocía que era muy atractivo, era algo evidente que no podía negar; pero había algo en su mirada, en esos increíbles ojos azules, que no le gustaba, que hasta le transmitía pena y empatía por él. Damon, incluso cuando sonreía, tenía la mirada vacía. Era el chico más afortunado de su edad, lo tenía todo: fama, dinero, belleza, inteligencia, gente que le rodeaba en todo momento… Pero aún así no era realmente feliz, había algo que fallaba, que no encajaba en su vida. Damon lo tenía todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Y, lo peor de todo, es que fingía que era feliz y consiguió engañar a todo el mundo e incluso a sí mismo. Solo Elena parecía ser la única que se daba cuenta de esa infelicidad que le rodeaba.

Por eso, para todos excepto para Elena, fue toda una sorpresa enterarse de que el chico desapareció de la noche a la mañana sin despedirse siquiera de su ligue de aquel entonces, Rebekah. Durante un tiempo se insinuó que había muerto, que había tenido algún tipo de accidente e incluso muchos llegaron a pensar que se había suicidado. Elena tenía una firme sospecha de que el chico se había largado del pueblo, dejando su triste vida atrás, en busca de esa motivación que le hiciese dejar de ser tan infeliz.

Pasaron varios años hasta que la chica se volvió a encontrar con él, el nombre de Damon Salvatore no había vuelto a rondar por su cabeza en mucho tiempo. En Mystic Falls todo el mundo ya se había olvidado de él, pues por muy popular que fuese, no había podido dejar huella en el recuerdo ni el corazón de nadie. Elena estaba en Nueva York con sus amigas, celebrando su graduación de la universidad, cuando se cruzó con él paseando por las calles de la gran ciudad con tal confianza que parecía que era el dueño del lugar, que aquello era parte de él y, por primera vez, Elena realmente se creyó su actitud. El chico sonreía de verdad y al fin vio vida en sus ojos, algo que le sentaba realmente bien porque así se veía más atractivo que nunca.

Elena sintió la tentación de acercarse a él y preguntarle el motivo de aquel cambio, pero nunca antes habían hablado, ni siquiera creía que el chico supiese de su existencia, ¿cómo iba a asaltarle con tal pregunta? Pensaría que estaría loca o, algo peor, que era una especie de acosadora. Por eso, la chica dejó escapar la oportunidad de hablar con él, quedándose con esa duda.

Por suerte para ella, el destino tenía una extraña forma de jugar sus cartas y le hizo volver a encontrar a Damon días después en una discoteca llamada Billy's. Esta vez, fue él quien se acercó a ella.

-Bailas muy bien, Elena –la halagó él, pegándose bastante a esta.

-¿Me recuerdas?

-Pues claro que sí, eras la chica más interesante del instituto.

-Tú salías con las chicas más interesantes y no recuerdo haber hablado nunca contigo.

-Bueno, eso era porque no estaba en mi mejor momento.

-Nunca te he visto más vivo que ahora –dijo ella sin pensar, ruborizándose en el acto.

Sorprendentemente, este comentario le hizo reír al chico, algo que Elena no llegó a comprender. Parecía como si se tratase de algún tipo de chiste privado que ella no conocía.

-Me alegra que lo veas de ese modo –le sonrió él de medio lado, lanzándole una intensa mirada que la dejó sin respiración.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de Mystic Falls de ese modo? –se atrevió a preguntarle Elena.

-Tú mejor que nadie conoces esa respuesta, eres la única que no se tragó esa falsa fachada que tenía.

-Así que, ¿ahora eres tú mismo? ¿Sin fachadas? ¿Solo tú?

-Se te da bien leer a la gente, no creo que haga falta que te dé una respuesta para eso –le dijo él, recordando la primera conversación que tuvieron, aquella donde la chica supo calarle desde el primer momento.

Elena fue la única que había sido capaz de comprender a Damon, la única que siempre sabía qué hacer o decir para hacerle sentirse mejor y ser él mismo.

-¿Qué pasó? –no pudo resistirse más ella a preguntar-. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado para hablar de eso.

A Elena le pareció una oferta razonable, pues una conversación así no era apropiada de mantener en medio de una pista de baile rodeados de borrachos. Por eso, no protestó a la hora de acompañar a Damon hacia la azotea del local.

El chico ni la miró cuando llegaron, simplemente fue directo hacia el muro que daba al borde del edificio, apoyándose en él para observar las vistas. En silencio, Elena fue a colocarse a su lado.

-Ya estamos solos –dijo ella contemplando los edificios que se alzaban frente a ellos-, ¿me lo vas a contar ahora?

-La última vez que lo hice no te lo tomaste muy bien –contestó él con tristeza, perdido en sus recuerdos, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Cómo que la última vez? Tú y yo nunca hemos hablado hasta esta noche.

-Ya, bueno… Puede que no lo recuerdes.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Damon?

El chico suspiró derrotado y tomó fuerzas antes de girarse para mirarla a los ojos y responderle:

-Te borré esos recuerdos.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó ella sin comprender-. No te comprendo.

-Elena, yo… Te lo he dicho, ya te lo expliqué antes. No quiero que me vuelvas a rechazar, no quiero volver a ver el miedo reflejado en tus ojos.

-¿Por qué iba a tenerte miedo?

-No puedo volver a hacerlo –insistió él sin responder a su pregunta-. No lo soportaría.

-Inténtalo, por favor. No sé por qué, pero algo en mí me dice que necesito comprenderte y, curiosamente, es la misma parte que me hace confiar en ti lo suficiente como para estar aquí a sola contigo.

-Está bien… -murmuró el chico no del todo convencido-. ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de mí? ¿Qué sabes sobre Damon Salvatore?

-Solo que todos te adoraban en el instituto, que no eras feliz y que te fuiste sin despedirte.

-¿No recuerdas por qué me fui?

-¿Debería hacerlo?

-Tú estabas conmigo aquella noche.

-¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?

-Tuve que hacerte olvidarlo, al igual que todo lo demás…

-¿Lo demás?

Como respuesta, Damon sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón una foto. Elena, al verla, se quedó de piedra. En la foto se veía a ellos dos tumbados en la cama de ella de su casa del lago. Damon la abrazaba por detrás y depositaba un cariñoso beso en su sien mientras que la chica posaba sus manos sobre las de él y sonreía ampliamente repleta de felicidad.

-¿Qué es esto? –alcanzó a decir ella-. Tú y yo nunca…

-¿Estuvimos juntos? –concluyó él su frase-. Lo cierto es que fuimos novios durante casi cinco años.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Yo no…

-Si quieres, tengo más fotos en mi apartamento que puedo enseñarte.

-No digo que no crea que esto no sea verdad, es solo que es difícil de creer.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos por un momento, hasta que Elena decidió romperlo con más preguntas:

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace de esta foto?

-Nos la hicimos hace tres años –le contó él-, durante las vacaciones de verano. Era la primera vez que volvías desde la muerte de tus padres. Estabas muy nerviosa, esa casa te traía demasiados recuerdos.

"Yo te dije que podíamos ir a cualquier otra parte, que no tenías por qué pasar por ese mal momento, pero tú insististe en que tenías que hacerlo, que tenías que afrontar su pérdida y que todo iría bien porque yo estaba ahí contigo. Y tuviste razón, todo fue de maravilla, dijiste que fue el mejor verano de tu vida, lo fue para ambos.

-Si éramos tan felices, ¿cómo es que no seguimos juntos? –continuó preguntando ella, viendo que seguir preguntando por qué no lo recordaba no daba frutos.

-Ocurrió algo. Me ocurrió algo –se corrigió él.

Solo hizo falta que Elena le viese su mirada, ahora más ensombrecida que nunca, para saber que no se trataba de nada bueno.

-Una noche te acompañé a una fiesta que daban en la casa Withmore. Tú estabas hablando con tus compañeros de prácticas y profesores y yo me aburría porque no entendía tantos términos médicos, así que me di una vuelta por la casa para curiosear.

"Descubrí que había una puerta que daba a un sótano y, casualmente, ese día no estaba echado el candado.

-¿Qué había allí abajo?

-Celdas.

-¿Para qué?

-El doctor Withmore utilizaba esas instalaciones para experimentos quirúrgicos poco ortodoxos. Donde yo solo vi un hombre maltratado y retenido contra su propia voluntad, Withmore veía una criatura peligrosa a la par que exótica.

-¿Había un hombre secuestrado ahí abajo? –alucinó Elena.

-Encontré una llave y no dudé en ayudarle pero, al parecer, a él eso no le pareció suficiente y quiso más.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Mi sangre. Toda ella.

Elena se quedó atónica ante sus palabras, pues no había nada racional en todo eso.

-El tipo fue muy listo –continuó hablando el chico, mostrando ahora una sonrisa irónica-. Me dio a beber su sangre antes de drenarme por completo. Así, cuando el doctor volviese, tendría alguien con quien experimentar y se olvidaría de él.

"Pero, por suerte, la fiesta se extendió demasiado y me desperté antes de que Withmore regresase. No me encontraba nada bien, a penas recordaba lo que me había pasado, me dolía la cabeza a horrores y las voces de la gente me estaban volviendo loco. Te dije que cogería un taxi, que siguieses en la fiesta, pero insististe en venir conmigo.

"Dios, tenía tanta hambre… -murmuró perdido en sus recuerdos, antes de continuar-. Te hice parar a medio camino, en una carretera poco transitada. Necesitaba tomar aire, dejar de pensar en las palpitaciones de tu corazón.

"Pero tú estabas muy preocupada por mí y me abrazaste para intentar calmarme. Lo intenté, te juro que lo intenté, pero supongo que el instinto de supervivencia es demasiado fuerte. Te mordí el cuello y bebí tu sangre. Tú te pusiste histérica, a gritar, a llorar, a retorcerte de dolor y a suplicarme que parara. Aún no sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas, pero conseguí parar. Lo conseguí…

-¿Qué eres, Damon? –se atrevió ella a formular esa temida pregunta.

-Había oído hablar de ello antes, mi abuelo me contaba historias sobre demonios que se alimentaban de inocentes en la noche, pero creía que no eran más que una sarta de estupideces, simples historias de miedo. Jamás imaginé que eso me pasaría a mí, que me convertiría en vampiro.

La respiración de Elena se detuvo por un momento, su padre era Familia Fundadora y también le había oído hablar de vampiros, pero, al igual que Damon, creyó que eran fantasías.

-¿Qué pasó después? –preguntó ella, quien necesitaba conocer toda la verdad-. ¿Por qué no recuerdo esa noche? ¿Por qué no te recuerdo?

-Estabas muy asustada, ni siquiera me dejabas acercarme a ti, me tenías miedo –dijo él muy dolido por ello-. Te agarré por los hombros y te obligué a mirarme a los ojos tratando así de tranquilizarte. Cuando te pedí que te calmaras, parecías estar como en un trance y lo hiciste en el acto. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que podía controlar a las personas.

"Sabía lo peligroso que era yo y no podía permitirme volver a hacerte daño, así que decidí que no te haría pasar por eso.

-Y me borrarte los recuerdos de nosotros –le echó en cara Elena, enojada con esa decisión.

-Al principio solo te pedí que olvidases lo que había ocurrido esa noche pero, cuando te dije que me iba para no volver, te derrumbaste. Nunca te había visto tan desolada, ni siquiera con la muerte de tus padres. Pensé que, ya que te iba a alejar de mí, tenía que hacerlo sin hacerte daño. No merecías sufrir más por mi culpa y sin recuerdos, no hay dolor.

-Pero sí un agujero en el pecho que no me deja seguir adelante ni ser feliz, algo que no ha parado nunca de decirme que me faltaba algo en mi vida. Y ya sé de qué se trata, ese algo eres tú.

-Puedo devolverte los recuerdos si es lo que quieres –le ofreció Damon-. Pero te lo he dicho, ya lo intenté una vez. Nos encontramos hace dos años y no funcionó, volví a ver el miedo en tus ojos. Tú misma me suplicaste que te hiciese olvidar…

-Ahora es diferente. Sé que es diferente. Estoy preparada para aceptar la verdad, quiero mis recuerdos de vuelta.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, hazlo.

En cuando Damon miró a la chica a los ojos y le susurró unas palabras, esta comenzó a ver una serie de flashes en un cabeza, a recuperar cada uno de los recuerdos perdidos. Entre ellos había momentos muy bueno, realmente felices; y otros no tanto, como momentos después de la muerte de sus padres, donde al parecer Damon estuvo siempre ahí consolándola. Y, por último, todo se detuvo en la noche en que vio al chico con ojos hinchados, colmillos afilados y su propia sangre manchando la camisa de este. Por un momento, revivió el miedo que sintió, pero luego recordó los buenos momentos y la pena de Damon al ver que ella le temía y ese sentimiento de miedo se fue apagando lentamente hasta extinguirse.

-Elena… -le murmuró él en voz baja, con miedo a la reacción de esta.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver al momento actual y centrarse en la mirada de Damon. Verle tan nervioso, casi tanto como la vez que ella le presentó oficialmente a sus padres, le hizo sonreír a la joven. Damon se veía tan adorable cuando no sabía qué hacer…

-Por favor, Elena –volvió a decirle él-. Dime algo, lo que sea, pero esta incertidumbre me está matando.

-¿Quieres que te diga algo? –respondió ella claramente enojada-. Pues muy bien, ahí va: eres un egoísta. Esos recuerdos que me hiciste olvidar eran los mejores de mi vida, ¿cómo has podido dejarme sin ellos estos años?

"No pudiste lidiar con un problema y tomaste el camino fácil. ¡Nuestra relación se merecía algo mejor! Merecíamos acabar mejor.

-Lo siento, yo…

-Pero entiendo que tuviste miedo –le cortó ella, ahora mucho más relajada y comprensiva que antes-. No puedo ni imaginar lo duro que debió ser para ti tomar esa decisión y alejarte de mí todo este tiempo…

-Nunca me fui del todo, siempre he estado velando por ti desde las sombras. Y, créeme, suena más escalofriante de lo que en realidad es.

-A mí me parece algo muy romántico –le sonrió la chica tranquilizadoramente.

-Sí, eso mismo iba a decir yo –bromeó él recuperando el tono divertido que Elena ahora recordaba que había tenido siempre.

Aunque a Elena tenía razones para estar enfadada con Damon por haberle hecho olvidar, esta no pudo contener su felicidad al ver sonreír de ese modo al chico del que ahora sabía que siempre estuvo enamorada.

-¿Por qué me hiciste pensar que estabas con Rebekah? –preguntó ella recordando ese detalle de la mentira que Damon creó en su mente.

-Era mi novia antes de empezar a salir contigo –le recordó él-, os llevabais fatal. Pensé que te ayudaría a tomar por buena mi marcha, porque no teníamos nada en común.

-Pero, aún así, me hiciste recordarte como alguien infeliz.

-Sabía que solo así entenderías por qué tenía que irme. Y luego, cuando nos reencontrásemos y me vieses mejor, te interesarías por mí y acabaríamos aquí.

-Pues te salió el plan a la perfección –le felicitó ella.

-Es mi tercer intento de explicarte lo que soy, tenía que ser la vencida –bromeó Damon haciéndola reír-. Me encanta tu risa. Jamás pensé que volvería a oírla…

-Siempre has sabido hacerme reír, así que seguro que vas a poder oírla muy a menudo a partir de ahora.

-¿Eso significa que no vas a salir huyendo?

-Todo esto de los vampiros es algo que me aterra un poco –reconoció Elena-, porque es desconocido para mí. Pero, al mismo tiempo, es bastante atrayente y estoy deseando saber más.

-El vampirismo es un rollo cuando lo piensas a largo plazo.

-Bueno, la promesa de un amor eterno no suena nada mal –sonrió ella coquetamente.

-Hay muchos más inconvenientes de los que crees –le advirtió él, como si tratase de convencerla para huir-. Muchos.

-Inconvenientes que iremos enfrentando y superando cuando vaya llegando su momento. Por ahora, limitémonos a luchar por nuestro amor como siempre hemos hecho.

-Me parece un plan perfecto –admitió Damon, luciendo una espectacular sonrisa.

-Pero, esta vez, nada de _compulsión_. Sea lo difícil que sea, quiero recordarlo todo.

-Por supuesto.

-Y, ahora, ¿qué tal si me das uno de esos increíbles besos tuyos?

-A sus órdenes, señorita… -susurró él justo antes de unir sus labios en un intenso beso, aquel que llevaba años queriendo darle-. Te amo, Elena –dijo contra sus labios al separarse para respirar.

-Te amo, Damon –respondió esta jugando a enterrar sus manos en el cabello del chico-. Pase lo que pase –añadió, para después volver a unir sus labios.

**FIN**


End file.
